


You're Perfect Just The Way You Are

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [28]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christian Patrick, Clothes Taken Off, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Innocence, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Pure Patrick, Smut, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Virginity, nervous patrick, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Even after 10 years together Patrick's not ready to take the next step with Pete but never stops being scared Pete might leave him because of it





	You're Perfect Just The Way You Are

**Pete's POV**

Patrick presses against me and all I can feel is his breath on my neck, sending shocks of heat through my body. This is definitely my favourite thing to come home to and I'm so glad Patrick's taken time off work for this. He's been feeling crap lately and his job was terrible so I'm happy he can stay home and work on the music he loves. I earn enough money so he doesn't have to work and I can come home to my beautiful boyfriend, smiling after so many months of depression.

He helped me during college and he's the whole reason I'm happy and successful now so I'm glad I can help him. I went through such a time with my depression and bipolar but Patrick worked two jobs to let me do what I love. Now I own a successful business I'm happy and healthy and make a lot of money so I can do the same for Patrick. I know what it feels like to work a shitty job to try to make money and since I make so much money I'd much rather Patrick be happy.

In the kitchen Patrick's cooking some kind of pasta so I change into sweatpants and go back to Patrick. I love walking around shirtless because I can see the way he watches me and I love turning him on. He's Christian and he was raised to be a virgin until marriage so even though we've been together almost 10 years, we've never had sex. We make out all the time, grind on each other like horny teenagers and he's even let me get my hand down his pants but never sex. I've never even seen him fully naked because he's so private but every intimate moment with him is perfect.

Once he's finished dinner we sit on the couch half watching the episode of Hells Kitchen on TV while we talk about our day.

When we both finish I wrap an arm around Patrick and kiss the side of his head "Honey do you want to go to our bedroom?" "For what?" "I want to spend time with you" "I can't..." "I know, after 10 years I know not to ask for anything you can't give, I just want to make you feel good" "Everything we do is so wrong" "I know but God will forgive you, He knows we're in love and I want to marry you one day, this is all ok" "I'm not like the people you've dated before, I don't do these things and I'm not the kind of person you're into"

Patrick grew up in a strict Christian family so he was taught to obey every rule and got punished for breaking any. He's so used to doing exactly what he's told that he doesn't see the bigger picture. I'm sure it's ok for us to make love because we want to get married one day but Patrick refuses so I'm not going to pressure him. If he wants to wait for marriage to loose his virginity I respect that, I intend to spend my life with him so I'll always respect him.

I think no matter what religion Patrick followed he'd still wait for marriage because that's who he is. We were friends for ages before we got together and it took a lot of persuading before Patrick even gave me a chance. I've had to fight for every inch Patrick's given me and I've waited a long time to get close to him so I'm good at waiting by now. If he's not comfortable loosing his innocence to someone he isn't going to spend his life with then that's ok. I know we'll be together forever so I don't mind waiting. I know if he's going to sleep with anyone it'll be me so if he wants to wait I'll always be here when he's ready.

"You're the exact person I'm into, I love you and you're the only one I want" "I watched a movie the other day about a couple" "Ok, what happened?" "The guy was rich and owned a business and his girlfriend stayed at home and was an artist. She was Mormon and wanted to wait for marriage but that wasn't what he wanted to he cheated on her with his secretary for years. It just made me think about us, you own a business, I stay home and do music, you have a secretary who's very attractive"

I see where he's going and I really don't like it. I've always been open about liking both genders and I have a long string of ex girlfriends in the past so it's hard for Patrick sometimes. Every time I make a friend or hire someone Patrick gets anxious but after so long I know what to say to show him I'm all his.

"Patrick darling that was a movie, I'm not like that" "But it's the same as our relationship" "Apart from the fact that I wouldn't cheat on you, you're my one and only" "You've done it before" "Yeah I cheated on my past girlfriends but I'd never do it to you. I was young and stupid and I bad decisions, I've grown" "Promise you won't be with anyone else because I'm a prude" "I won't, I love the way you are. I never have to worry about loosing you because you'd never think about cheating or being with another man. You're beautiful and loyal and I totally trust you, I love that"

He lies his head on my shoulder and nods "I guess we can go to the bedroom then". Now I have permission I lead Patrick to our bedroom and lie him down on the bed. It took a long time and a lot of begging before Patrick agreed to sharing a bed so I'm pretty lucky we got there. We have to be fully clothed and I'm can't touch Patrick below the waist but its amazing to wake up to such a beautiful sight.

At first I doubted we'd last because I was a horny, partying frat boy and Patrick was a shy vegan straightedge but we did it. It's been nice because there's no pressure to have sex or be intimate or get naked. I know me and Patrick work without sex so even when we get married and have sex it won't be the main part of our relationship. When we get old and fat and can't get erections anymore we'll still love each other because we're not just in it for the sex.

Patrick spreads out on the bed and giggles as I climb over to straddle him and press my lips to his. This is my favourite way to be because I can feel Patrick get hard so I know I turn him on even if he's not willing to act on it.

We make out long and slow until I take a risk and slip a hand under Patrick's shirt to rest on his stomach. I have seen him shirtless but he's never been comfortable being exposed around me so hopefully tonight he'll try it.

"P-Pete, what are you doing?" "Can I please take your shirt off? You're so beautiful and I promise I won't go any further" "I don't know, if I'm half naked you'll talk me into getting fully naked then we'll have sex, you know how I feel about that" "I do and I'd never do that to you. Being shirtless or even naked doesn't mean we have to have sex, it means we're comfortable around each other"

Patrick trembles slightly but he keeps eye contact so I know he's not too scared or disgusted by the idea. It's been 10 years of pushing boundaries and experimenting so I've gotten good at reading Patrick.

"Patrick please, I won't ask again but you can trust me with this if you want to" "I don't know, it's so scary" "I'm not scary, I respect you and I won't go further than you tell me I can" "You're so beautiful but I don't look like you. There's a reason you've been with so many people and I haven't, I'm not like everyone you've been with" "No you're not, you're pure and perfect and the most amazing thing I've ever seen" "I'm not attractive like you, there's a reason you're the only one who wants me"

I shouldn't have asked for this but if I can show Patrick how perfect he is maybe he'll trust me to go a little bit further. "I'm not the only one who wants you, everyone who sees you wants you but you don't want them so they don't try their luck. If you weren't so loyal I'd be terrified to let you out of my sight because someone would snatch you up the second I turn away" "I......" "You're beautiful" "I'm not, I'm a short chubby guy with a bald spot who's a total prude but isn't hot enough or interesting enough to make up for it. You're beautiful enough to be a model and I don't know how I managed to get you to stay with me. I'm always scared that you'll find someone more worthy of your attention and abandon me. I know I complain a lot but I love you, I don't want to loose you"

I really hate when Patrick goes into these moods because he's so hard to convince him I'm all his, I'm going to try really hard though, Patrick deserves it.

"Patrick you're so beautiful, you might not see it but I do and I want to show you how amazing you are" "You're all mine?" "All yours, for the rest of our lives. You are chubby but I love it and it just means there's more of you for me to love. I love how short you are because I barely ever meet people shorter than me and it's adorable. Your bald spot doesn't matter to me, it's the perfect spot to kiss while we cuddle. I like the fact that you make me wait because I have to work for you. You're not easy so if I want something I have to prove I deserve it, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to fight for you"

My hands slip back under Patrick's shirt but this time he relaxes into my touch so I can drag it over his head and kiss him again. His skins pale and all his curves are a million times more beautiful than when he's clothed. I lean down to drag my tongue over his nipple and kiss my way down his chest, paying attention to any spot where he's extra sensitive.

No ones done this to him before and I never thought I'd like that so much. In college I didn't like virgins until I met Patrick. He shows me how great it is to be someone's first and the way he moans unashamedly makes me harder than anything. Patrick hasn't slept around and learned to control himself, he asks for what he wants and let's out all his moans.

For a while I make love to his beautiful body with my mouth but finally Patrick pulls me away. His cheeks are flushed, his hairs all over the place and his eyes are bright with lust. I know my eyes go darker brown when I'm turned on but Patrick's go brighter blue, it's amazing.

"Pete please, I don't know what I'm doing but I need something, I need you to give me something" "Tell me what you want darling, I'll do anything for you" "Undo the button on your jeans"

It's a pretty random request but I do it and pull down the zipper so the top of my tight red boxers are exposed. Patrick does the same so I can see his grey boxers and the line of hair that dips below the waistband. It's an amazing sight so I let Patrick pull me back up and kiss me like I'm the last breath of oxygen in the room.

"Pete I'm going to ask for something and if it's wrong or weird please tell me. I haven't done this and my parents never gave me the talk and I don't watch any adult movies so I don't know what's good" "What are you asking for?" "I want you to teach me how to do what you do" "I need a bit more clarifying darling, I do a lot of things"

He sighs in frustration and cautiously rocks his hips up against mine "I want you to teach me what you do when you touch me. You make me feel good but afterwards you go to the bathroom and do it for yourself, I don't want that" "You want me to show you what to do?" "Yes, I want to make you feel good like you do for me. It feels wrong but I want to start a family and grow old with you. I'm not defiling myself, I'm just showing my love for my soulmate" "Yes darling, if you're not comfortable we won't do it but God knows how much we love each other so it's ok for us to do this" "It is, it's ok to show your love for the perfect man"

Our lips press together again and I slowly slide my hand into Patrick's boxers to stroke his dick. Patrick gets hard very easily and luckily he gets off very easily otherwise we'd have a problem. For a while, grinding on each other was all he was willing to do but it was enough to get Patrick off so he wasn't uncomfortable. He told me he's jerked off before but he doesn't like it and even though he's so private he prefers for me to do it. Maybe it feels better because I'm the one committing the sin but maybe he just likes me touching him.

Patrick rocks against me and makes the most delicious sounds as I stroke him. I love touching tim so much but I remember what he asked me to do and take my hand away. He tries to pull me back but I shake my head "Come on, I'll teach you how to do it for me, just do it like you would to yourself" "Jerking off isn't nice, it feels dirty and sinful" "But it's the same concept, copy my movements and I'll tell you what feels good. I've seen you play guitar so I know those hands can do amazing things"

Carefully Patrick slides his hand down my chest to stroke the tattoo on my lower stomach like I've told him I like. Eventually he stops stalling and his hand slips into my boxers to wrap around my dick. I thought he'd need more help but Patrick starts stroking so I bury my face in his neck and return my hand to his own dick.

Patrick keeps pace with me so I rock my hips against him and speed up my own hand, desperate for the friction. I wish I could take my pants off because it's pretty uncomfortable with Patrick's hand in my tight jeans. His hands not huge but I wear very tight pants and I'm very hard so it's a bit cramped in there. Patrick's told me he's not comfortable with getting naked though so I'll take what I can get.

It feels like I'm a horny frat boy again, giving messy handjobs in closets while I'm drunk but I don't mind. Being drunk off Patrick's kisses is a lot nicer than being drunk off alcohol. I'll wake up warm and happy cuddled with him instead of with a crippling hangover. I really can't wait until we get married because I'll finally be allowed to see Patrick. I've never seen him fully naked, even by accident, so I know it'll be amazing when I finally get to. I make a point of never locking the door so Patrick will walk in on me in the shower but he's the opposite. For 10 years he's kept the door firmly locked every time he does anything in the bathroom which is really a shame.

"Petey I'm close, I'm really close" "Ok darling, come whenever you feel like, I love making you feel good" "I hate ruining my pants, it feels gross" "If you let me take them off it'd be better but I know you're not comfortable with that" "Sorry" "It's your choice but it's always an option when you're ready"

Patrick only takes a few more seconds before he's coming then slumps down underneath me. His hand continues its slow pace so I jerk against him, desperate for him to give me more.

Once he comes down from his high he speeds up again so I bury my face in his neck and hold back my moans. I always take a long time to come but this time I feel bad about it.

For a few more minutes Patrick jerks me off but then he slows down again and groans "Is it supposed to take this long? It seems easy for you" "I'm sorry darling, it just takes me a while" "I do it so fast though, am I supposed to take longer? Is there something wrong with me?" "No darling, I've done this a lot so it takes me a while, you can stop if you want and I'll do it for myself" "No that's not what I wanted, I want to be good for you, you make me feel so good and I want to do the same for you"

I feel like shit now because I didn't want to upset Patrick and make him think there's something wrong with him. It's not his fault I've gotten more handjobs than I can count and it takes a while for me to come.

"I'm sorry darling, you make me feel amazing" "Then why does it take you so long? It feels so good so I can't control myself, I'm sorry if that's not what you want" "It is, with everyone else it was a battle and we were trying to impress each other and be the best. With you it doesn't matter who's more experienced, all I think about is that I want to make you feel good" "I'm loud and only take 2 minutes to finish" "I love how you don't hold anything back, you're perfect and I wouldn't change anything about you"

Patrick keeps jerking me off but he doesn't seem as happy about it as he was before. "What can I do? What can I do to make you feel as good as I felt?" "Nothing Patrick it's ok, I can finish myself off" "No I'm doing it for you" "Patrick listen, please don't get upset. You don't know what you're doing and it's uncomfortable and cramped in my pants, it's ok if you want to stop, you're probably tired"

For a while Patrick keeps his eyes locked on my bartskull tattoo then tugs at the waistband of my jeans "Take these off, if you're uncomfortable you should take them off" "Really? You're ok with me doing that?" "Yeah, I've seen you naked before so if it'd make you more comfortable then you should" "You're really sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable" "No it's ok, take your jeans off"

Quickly I wiggle myself out of my jeans and let Patrick slide his hand back in my boxers. It's so much better now and when he pulls my boxers off too I groan and throw my head back on the bed.

His hand works over me fast and when Patrick leans down to suck my neck I stop holding in my moans and let myself go. It only takes another minute before I'm coming over Patrick's fist and going totally loose underneath him.

I know he hasn't done this before so I force myself to get up and clean off his hand. I'm about to take off his pants and clean him up but I don't think he's ready for that so I cup his face in my hands and kiss his nose "Go clean yourself up sweetheart, I'll get dressed then we can cuddle a bit" "I want you to help me because I hate cleaning myself up alone and feeling dirty but I know you can't, I'm sorry" "I'm ok with whatever you're comfortable with, it's up to you"

He nods and shuffles off so I pull on sweatpants and lie in bed until Patrick comes back. I beckon him over so Patrick gets into bed with me and lies his head in my chest, letting me smell his sweet shampoo.

"Patrick are you ok with everything we did?" "I'm ok with it, it's not wrong to do that is it?" "No, if you love someone you can be intimate with them" "And it's not like I'm sleeping around, it's been 10 years and I know you're the man for me, it's ok to give you my body" "It is, I'm so so happy you trusted me with that, you're so beautiful and your hand drives me crazy" "Was it good? Was I as good as the other people you've dated?" "A million times better"

He scoffs but rolls over and wraps his arms around my chest. For once he's stayed shirtless so I can trace patterns all over his back while we lie there. "I know I probably wasn't as good but it wasn't bad was it? I tried really hard to be good" "It was perfect, it feels so much better when it's with someone you love. Other people are better at it and know all the tricks but I love you and it means so much to me to be doing this with you. I've gotten better handjobs and given better handjobs but when I'm with you all I can think about is how much I love you. Don't compare yourself because you're better for me than anyone else could ever be"

Patrick kisses me once more then we both settle down to go to sleep, cuddled up with one less thing separating us than normal.


End file.
